1. Field of the Application
This invention relates to space dividers and enhancers; and especially such dividers and enhancers which utilize uprights with horizontal supports disposed there between for positioning fabrics such as drapes, and/or other materials, to enhance the appearance of, or divide, a space and provide the same with one or more visual aids.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is often necessary to temporarily divide a space into a number of smaller spaces for trade show, conference, craft show and other similar purposes; or to reduce the size of the space to accommodate a function that does not require a space of the size then available or to decorate temporarily. Such space dividing is generally accomplished by the use of screens and/or space dividers which generally utilize vertically disposed posts or uprights; disposed in spaced relationships; supported at their lower ends by base plates, or the like; and positioned on the ground or floor; and secured together at their upper ends by hooked horizontal support bars. The resulting space between the uprights and under the upper support is filled by a panel or panels of material, which could include drapes or the like. Sand bags or similar weighted members are often used to stabilize and counterbalance the assembled space dividers. When the uprights are not tall enough, upright extensions may be attached to the top of the base upright.
Upper ends of the spaced uprights are usually secured in spaced relationship by upper supports, usually tubular or other shaped bars, with end caps that may carry hook ends for insertion and disposition in slots disposed at the upper end of the uprights or upright extensions. Additional slots may be formed at various spacings through the uprights for additional cross-supports but placement of such additional cross-supports are then limited to the location of the pre-formed slots. Alternatively, the height of the uprights are adjusted via telescopic pipe within a pipe.
Some examples of space dividers referred to above are shown in: U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,035 patented on Jun. 27, 1989 to O. Thompson for “Space Divider and Framing Members Therefor”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,737 patented on Oct. 28, 1997 to G. D. Shelpline for “Structural Connector Hub for Exhibit Booths”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,553,724 patented on Apr. 29, 2003 to R. A. Bigler for “Panel and Trade Show Booth Made Therefrom”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,712,118 patented on Mar. 30, 2004 to J. M. Nussdorf for “Portable Exhibition Frame Assembly”. However, the respective openings, between the uprights and horizontal supports, for the above can only be filled in by panels of space dividing materials and would not also readily accommodate and position a visual aid or visual aids for subsequent use.
At times it is desirable to position a pair of space dividers in close proximity to each other. However, to do so as shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,492 patented on Jul. 22, 1980 to G. E. Guebert, et al. for “Drapery Rod Clip” requires that a clip supported space divider drape be positioned over and clipped to the support rod of a rod supported space divider drape, which may be difficult and possibly damage the rod supported drape.